Myth Girls
by cherryblosssom24
Summary: They somehow all end up on earth 16 but these people aren't normal, in fact some others don't even believe their real.. Blue Beetlex OC, Impulse/KF x OC, nightwing x OC, Connor x OC, BeastBoy x OC, robin x OC, Kaldur x OC and possible OCxOC. T for freedom
1. Chapter 1

Opal Scott - Pegasus girl - appleblossom36

Harpy James - Angel - me

Onyx O'Malley - wolf child - me again

Bliss (petal) Rae - fairy - sunset22

Sekhet (Sea cat) White - sphinx girl

Isabella (aqua) - mermaid - rainbow22

Vanilla Corra - pixie - vanilla autumn98

Grace Crackles - Centaur - retart3

I don't own YJ. I just wish I did,

No one's p.o.v

10th March 2017, London, UK, Earth

The stillness of a calm peaceful night in the back streets of London was disrupted by the screams of a young girl. She had fallen over her and the people she had been running from were closing in.

"Hello Harpy" one man hissed "I am Charles, the man to seal your doom" Charles cackled . This sent shivers down Harpy's spine. Then she felt a searing pain in her chest and she looked down to a knife being pulled out her chest. Then promptly fainted. A glowing orb of light floated away from her body and twisted till it looked like Harpy. Long auburn ringlets and sparkling blue eyes. Except the fact that it had wings and it was glowing white, it looked I identical to girl on the floor. The white girl flapped her wings and hovered off the ground for a few seconds then she lands and kicks off the ground and shoots off into the dark night clouds.

Harpy's p.o.v

"Hello?" I called once I burst through the dark clouds to reveal a bright white room.

"Harpy" a elderly woman who looked older than time stepped out of nowhere said

"Who are you?" I asked

"Never you mind" the old women replied "Harpy you were killed for a reason" she sighed gesturing to a door that appeared out of nowhere.

"O-ok" I said slightly creeped out. Inside the room was a desk and two chairs opposite each other.

"Take a seat" the old woman gestured again to one of the seats

"Yes miss..."

"Mrs G"

"Right yes Mrs G" I said

"Harpy James, age 15, occupation student, date of birth 19th of April 1984" Mrs G rallied off many facts about me, "You have to go back to earth"

"Why?" I questioned

"Don't question me!" The old woman

"Ok" I said making sure I kept my mouth shut.

"You have to go back into the time steam at 0.09 to 0.04" she said

"And if I miss" I raised an eyebrow

"You will get sent to another a dimension or die" she said

"I thought I was already dead" I said shocked

"You are" she said bringing out a small needle! I hate needles, it looked like a mini sword. She held it tightly in her long bony fingers and she was looking into my eyes, like they were filled with venom. But kind venom (does that exist? Well if it did then that's what they were filled with that)

"Don't worry,child." She said kindly, Great. Just ruined one my favourite songs.

"Owwwwww!" I wailed in pain.

"I haven't even touched you" Mrs G raised her eyebrows then she knitted together in concentration

"Oh" I felt like an idiot

"Stop being a baby and now stop figiting!" Mrs G grumbled

"Baby?! I have just witnessed my own death!" I said in my defence

"True, now hold still" Mrs G said

I bit my lip hard as the needle pricked my skin and she bandaged it up.

"Thank you" I nodded my head and set off out the door that had again magically appeared. In the next room there were girls all mythical beast: Pegasus girls that were flickering between human and said beast, Owl children that were rotating their heads 360° and back again and many more. I sat down in a corner and waited girl's were being called and I assumed there were boys in the room next door. Then a lady walked up to me, she had choppy black hair and wore a tight fitting suit. She basically looked like your typical office worker.

"Hello Harpy James, I'm Mrs. Wales I will taking you to earth" she smiled

Then walked out the room and motioned for me to follow and I did.

No one's p.o.v

Harpy and Mrs Wales, more commonly known as Regan walked into a small room. Regan handed Harpy a pair of head phones.

"Why do I need these?" The inquisitive child asked

"Because of the sound" Regan shouted over the ever growing sound of air being pulled into a vacuum. Regan pointed to another door that was made of gold and had silver handles and painting carved into it

"One way track to earth" she smiled

"Great" harpy said and opened the door and was sucked into the time stream...

Harpy's p.o.v

I was hurtling through the time stream. I understood why I needed the head phones. The noise was defending even with them on. Then a platform appeared. I landed on it, then Mrs G appeared.

"Harpy when I say go you jump no questions asked" Mrs G said

"What?-" I began

"No questions no jump!" Mrs G cried

I jumped

"No you missed, YOU MISSED!" Mrs G shouted

But it was too late I was hurtling towards another earth.

"Great just great, now I am going to die," I grumbled and I rocketed towards the other earth.

"Again"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer see chapter 1 also stronger123 owns Sekhet and this is set in an AU almost but not :\ just read and find out

10th March 2017, Happy Harbour, America, Earth 16

Bart's p.o.v

I was fighting alongside the flash, Barry Allen. When I spotted a thing with wings. Hurtling towards the earth. Then closer it came and I realised that it was a girl, with wings!

I jumped to the side, and she face planted into the ground, groaning. I hid my chuckle.

She sat up, staring around her, before her eyes landed on me.

Flash walked over, having just tied up Captain Boomerang.

"Where am I?" She asked, seemingly dizzy.

"Happy Harbour, Earth," Flash answered calmly, "who are you?"

"Harpy James," she stood, legs shaky.

"Why are you here?" I asked, stepping forward slightly.

"Well, I died, and then I was meant to go to Earth, wrecking the space-time continuum, but missed. So I'm here," Harpy shrugged.

"That's an awful lot to do in a day," Flash smiled, at the same time I burst out, "you're dead?"

"Yeah. Got stabbed in the chest," she patted her torso, supposedly where she had been stabbed.

"You better come with us," Flash gestured towards get wings, which she turned around to look at.

"Oh yeah. Got those when I died," she smiled slightly, turning back to us. "So where we heading?" She grinned.

Connor's p.o.v

The flash entered followed by Bart who was helping a girl who was limping.

"Who is this?" I grunted

"This is dead girl-" Bart said

"-This is Harpy James " the flash interjected sending Bart a look.

"Just harpy please" the girl said

"Right, well, this is Harpy, and we brought her here because she died, became an angel, then wrecked the space time continuum," Flash shrugged.

"How?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I got stabbed. I died. I became an angel and I missed Earth, and landed here, weren't you listening?" she said, glaring.

"O-ok..." I said

Our awkward conversation was interrupted by nightwing

"Mission briefing in 5 minutes" nightwing said "Bart take Harpy to the infirmity"

"Sure thing" Bart said and picked up the girl bridal style and sped out the room

"Oh and Barry thanks" nightwing smiled

5 minutes later

"Connor, M'gann, Blue Beetle and me are alpha" nightwing continued "we are going to need to look around the scene at where Harpy fell"

"Yes" M'gann replied

"Sí" blue beetle said and they ran off towards the zeta beams but I hung back

"Beast boy, wonder girl, static and Mal, you are beta find out if anyone is behind this"

"Batgirl, Robin, bumblebee you are gamma, hack the system so that we can read earths online newspaper. Harpy is sure to be the front cover"

"Ready?" I asked

"Ready" everyone replied

"To your stations" nightwing commanded

Then nightwing and I ran to the zeta beams

"Recognized nightwing B-01, Superboy B-04"

Gamma teams p.o.v

"We have the worst job" bee grumbled staring at her screen in the common area.

"Yeah but it's better than having an actual job" robin replied

"Why? And more importantly how?" Batgirl questioned

"Well I'm not feeling great that's all" Robin said quickly

"Oh ok" bee said and then it went back to the clicking of key boards.

"Found a lead" batgirl said

"What?" Bee asked

"I hacked her Facebook" batgirl smiled

"Lets see then" robin said

"Send you the link, there" batgirl replied

"Thanks"

"Wait that girl looked 15 but it says she's born in 1984 here?" Bee looked up waiting for batgirl to explain

"Ok here's what I got from the missing peoples page: Harpy is an orphan and has given herself the surname 'James' she said she was older so that she could drive a car to get around, however she was killed by Charles Farrow, he also killed her parents and little brother. She was actually born on June 15th 2002" batgirl said

"Woah you know all that from the Internet?" A voice asked

It was Bart.

"Yes the Internet is very handy" robin retorted

"Ok" Bart said then sped out the room

Beta teams p.o.v

The beta team were is the library. Wonder girl and Mal were searching the Internet, while static was skimming the top half of the books and beast boy, now a chimpanzee was scanning the bottom half.

"Found anything?" Cassie asked

"Nah, you?" Static replied

"Well she was killed by a man named Charles Farrow, if that's what you want?" Mal answered

"Yeah! So a guy named Charles Farrow from another earth killed her" static wondered out loud

"Ok guys that wraps things up here" Cassie said and they ran out the room but Gar hung back

Gar's p.o.v

I flicked through the yellow pages of the book I had picked up. Now my normal self, if you can even call it normal. I had picked up a book on mythology and was looking at all the Roman and Greek creatures. Sphinx children who were born in the mighty sphinx of Egypt but the creature the sphinx was actually Greek mythology. They had the the upper body of a human till just above the hips, body of a lion with eagle wings and a serpent tail. On the next page there were Pegasus girls, they have the power to turn into the mighty beast of the Greek mythology, the original Pegasus of Olympus was a male so each Pegasus had a horse for a dad and I human mother, they also had golden cuffs on their ankles and wrists because they then turned into Olympic gold hooves, and so on...

"Gar! Your ok?!" My sister's said walking into the library

"Yes I'm fine" I said hiding my book behind my back

"Good now come on!" She said pulling my hand making me drop my book

"What's this?" She asked picking it up

"Its for" I paused trying to think of a viable answer "for religious studies, were studying ancient Greece and what the Greeks believed in.

"Cool" she smiled and ruffled my hair then left, leaving the book behind.

Nightwing's p.o.v

"So who are?" I asked the extremely pale girl about 19

"Opel" she replied

M'gann had gone back to look after Gar and the rest of team. As soon as she left, a Pegasus flew through the sky. Connor super jump to try and grab the flailing rope attached to the bridle, but he collided with one of its hooves and flew back to the ground his arm bleeding. He now lay unconscious on the floor.

The Pegasus landed and with a flash of light it turned into a girl with long white-blonde hair flowing past her shoulder blades that were prominent through her pale red t-shirt her eyes, champagne green, she wore a pair of dark blue leggings and she held a black worn cardigan in her hands. On her wrists and ankles were gold cuffs and a thin gold hair band was like a halo on her head, and some blood was running down her porcelain skin from her temple.

"Opel?" I asked hoping she would extend

"Opel Scott" she said flicking some blood off her fingers

"Right?" I asked

"Wrong" she smirked

"What?" I exclaimed

"Never mind" she sighed

"Well come with me I need a hand with Connor" I gestured to Connor on the floor

"Ok gimme a sec" she said and there was another flash of light and the graceful white Pegasus with white-blonde mane and golden hooves stood in front of me

"Ok ready" she said kneeling down and I heaved Connor on her back, then clambered on

"Jeez, he's not the lightest is he" she grunted

"Super strength" I said

"And super weight as well" she muttered

"Just go" I grumbled and we shot off towards mount justice

Right so that was fun to right I hope you enjoyed it :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer see chapter one

Opel's p.o.v

The boy with the black suit and blue bird on it was nice. He didn't talk much but he seemed nice. The boy with the 'S' on his chest was odd he had anger issues I could tell that much. But I knocked him out so we didn't talk. When we reached a mountain at the edge of the harbour bird boy signalled for me to land. We landed in a field of green at the edge of a forest and bird boy shoved 'S' boy onto the floor then nimbley flipped off.

Then I turned back into a human, all four limbs growing shorts and my spine becoming vertical, my tail disappearing and my bridle shrinking and becoming an alice band on my head.

"So Opel, I'm nightwing" bird boy said

"Really, I'm sorry your parents named you that" I responded

"No you see I'm a hero, I just don't want people to know my real name" he sighed

"Oh, well I'm not technically a person" I grinned

"Ok well that made me so profused" he said as he typed into the code at a stone door and I dragged 'S' boy over

"Recognized, nightwing B-01" a voice came out of nowhere. I screamed dropping 'S' boy, causing him to face plant the ground and running away from the mountain

"OPEL!" Nightwing called

"What?!" I said I could feel myself shaking with fear

"Its just the mountain recognising me that's all" he said walking up to me

"Oh ok" I sighed and walked back to the mountain and stepped inside. It was huge the whole mountain a base for these two hero's.

"You have this whole mountain to yourselves?" I questioned

"No actually we share it with our whole team" nightwing said

"Ugh" 'S' boy ground grabbing his head with his free hand.

"Connor? Are you ok?" Nightwing asked 'S' boy, so nightwing and Connor.

"Ow" Connor grunted "where am I?"

"Yes most defiantly, ow" nightwing said "and your back at mount justice"

"Oh ok" Connor said as we continued to walk through the mountain towards a couch and sitting room type area.

"So who else lives here?" I asked

"Bart, Jamie, M'gann, Gar" Connor mumbled

"What?" I asked his answered weren't clear. At this point we had reached the couch where a blonde with Asian features was sitting and a red head girl with green skin.

"Hi I'm M'gann" the green skin girl stood up and shook my hand

"And I'm art-tigeress" the blonde said

"Interesting name" I smiled

"M'gann take Connor to the infirmity" nightwing commanded

"Yes" M'gann nodded before her eyes glowed green and she decorated Connor out the room, and nightwing followed

"So" I said to the blonde

"Hi I'm Artemis" she smiled

"I'm Opel, nice to meet you, can I call you arty?" I asked

"No!" The blonde snapped glaring at me

"Ok, sorry Artemis" I said going and sitting opposite and putting my feet on my table

"The soles of your feet are gold" Artemis stated

"I know there my feet" I said

"Why are they gold?" She asked

Then a greenish cat crawled across the floor and stopped and changed into a boy with a monkey tail.

"She's a Pegasus child" monkey boy said

"How do you know?" I shot him a look

"I'm beast boy by the way" he grinned a toothy grin

"Yeah and I'm Goldie, no really what's your real name" I asked

"Gar" he replied "what are you doing here anyway?" he asked

"About to ask you the same" I smirked

"I am here to tell tigeress to go see M'gann and Connor and to tell you that I know who you are" Gar said

"Ok, I am here because nightwing used my mode of transportation" I said

"And your mode would be?" Artemis interjected

"A flying horse" I grinned

At this Gar and Artemis raised an eyebrow each.

"Never mind" I sighed, at this point M'gann came into the room, an escape!

"Nightwing wants you" she grunted pointing at me

"Ok" I said getting up and sliding past her towards a room The seemed to be glowing with the whiteness and cleanliness, so I assumed it was there. I was right.

"Hey want did you want" I said walking towards the sound of a heart monitor

"Hi Opel" nightwing smiled

"Hello, again" I said

"Ok so this is the plan" nightwing smirked

"What?" I questioned

"Over there is a girl her name is Harpy James and I need you to talk to her. After you have done that then you have to wait for Connor to wake up, then apologize to him, then you can go. Any questions?" Nightwing said as if addressing other's apart from myself

"Yeah, what if I don't want to go what if I want to stay?" I asked

"Then you stay" nightwing said bluntly

"Ok" I replied and skipped to the next room

Harpy's p.o.v

I woke up in my bed I could feel something was different, my wings, my wings felt like cement, one had been strapped into a cast, like a broken bone. Some one had done this, oh some one was dead meat to me now! Then Bart sped in and my expression softened. Bart had been nice to me from day one and I told him all about my human days and how I made up a fake identity and everything because I felt comfortable around him.

"Hey Harp what happening" he said, eyes sparkling

"I'm dying" I said sarcastically

"Really?" Bart ran to my side and starting gazing into my eyes intently

"No, Bart I'm already dead" I face palmed

"Oh yeah" he smiled then burst out laughing "well the others are going on a mission so yeah I'm going to go bake cookies" he suddenly stated

"Sure thing" I said but he was already gone

I decided to count the feathers on my good wing but after I got to 5,749 I became bored of that and ran out of feathers that I could see, so I fell asleep with the daylight splashing onto my pristine white covers. I must have slept for most of the day because when I woke again it was almost dusk

"Harpy James?" A girl's voice called

"Hello?" I called back

"Hiya, the name's Opel Scott and I am here to talk to you" a slim girl with skin the colour of alabaster and white-blonde hair flowing past her shoulder blades walked in

"So are you part of this little team thing that they have here to interrogate me?" I asked

"No, I'm a Pegasus child" she said shrugging off a worn black cardigan and with a flag of light there stood a majestic white horse with wings shining white and a golden mane.

"So yeah" the Pegasus smiled

"You look funny when you do that" I said stifling a giggled

"So seeing as your an angle, when did you die" Opel asked

"Today" I sighed

"Woah ok" the Pegasus breathed before turning back to a human with another flash of light

"Yeah but I'm ok" I smiled

"Well nice to meet you" Opel grinned and skipped back the way she came.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I have exams next week so no posting -_- sorry**


End file.
